Se llama obsesión
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Que pasaria si Bella ya no aguanta mas a Tanya? Que le diria para que se alejara de Edward? Entren a ver...


SE LLAMA OBSESION

Hoy me levante como siempre dispuesta a un día de colegio, cogí mi ropa y me entre a bañar, baje a desayunar y como raro Charlie ya se había ido a la comisaria. De repente se escucho el sonido de un carro llegando que lo conocía también que se me aceleraba de solo pensar quien estaba dentro de él, y claro cuando el toco la puerta, no paso ni un segundo antes de q yo abriera ni siquiera lo deje tocar, estaba muy emocionada de verlo y eso que lo vi hace 11 hora, si las cuento, en fin en que estaba, a si lo vi y como siempre su pelo desordenado con un color cobrizo que me mataba tan solo verlo y ni se imaginan lo que es tocarlo, venia vestido con una camiseta gris que me dejaba ver sus músculos bien formados, unos jeans y unos tenis muy casual, de repente subí mi vista a ver esos ojos color esmeralda que me hacen perder la conciencia y su sonrisa torcida que me estaba regalando en este momento.

Me di cuenta que me quede mirándolo mucho tiempo por que el tenia un sonrisa que me decía que se había dado cuenta y yo como raro baja la cabeza mientras mis mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-Hola Amor, Me extrañaste? –me dijo Edward mi dios griego.

-Claro que si contaba las horas para volverte a ver-

-Bueno vamos mi vida que no quiero que lleguemos tarde- el siempre tan preocupado por el colegio, pero esto no se iba a quedar así como que me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Amor no me puedes hacer eso, llevo 11 horas sin verte y tu solo me dices vamos, no hay un premio por la espera?- hice la carita de perrito que Alice me había enseñado

-Tú no cambias- dijo y se fue acercando hasta que sentí sus labios posarse encima de los míos, besar a Edward nunca cambiaria la sensación que sentía esas mariposas y miles de descargas eléctricas.

-Perfecto-susurre después de que se hizo presente el aire.

-Ahora si amor no podemos ir?-dijo con su gloriosa sonrisa.

-Claro mi vida-

Y así subimos a su volvo plateado y nos sumimos en un silencio, pero no al incomodo al maravilloso silencio el cual siempre quedábamos tan solo cogidos de las manos y dándonos miradas que reflejaban el amor que nos teníamos.

En ese momento empecé a pensar como un ser tan increíble, hermoso se había podido fijar en mí, la verdad todavía no se pero lo que si estoy segura es que hay alguien arriba que me quiere mucho por mandarme en angelito aquí en la tierra.

Llegamos al colegio y como siempre Edward tan caballero se bajaba del carro y daba la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, como lo amo, es todo un principito, es Mi principito. Si lo sé soy un poquito posesiva pero es que el me ama y eso es algo que siempre me voy a preguntar.

De repente escuche un grito que provenía del pasillo, cada vez se acercaba más a nosotros, y se escucho:

-No, no y no estoy cansada de ser un creo a la izquierda para ti Eddie, como eres capaz de compararme a mí con esta niñita insignificante, por dios yo te puedo dar mucho más que esta mosquita muerta entiende lo único que necesitaría es matar a esta cucaracha para que te dieras cuenta de lo que soy yo lo que realmente necesitas- Estaba gritando como loca la tarada de Tanya, ella es la única que no le cabe en la cabeza de que Edward ni siquiera la mira.

-Tanya cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie y date cuenta de una vez que nunca te voy hacer caso porque tengo la mejor mujer a mi lado, la cual siempre la he esperado y no la voy a dejar libre solo porque ti quieres estar conmigo entendiste-Le dijo mi amorcito, me sentí tan orgullosa de dijera que era de él…

-Por dios Eddie esta te hizo algo te embrujo o lo que sea, como serias capaz de enamorarte de un sanguijuela que simplemente nadie la nota, no vale nada…

-BASTA TANYA NO HABLES ASI DE BELLA...-

Ya hasta aquí llego nadie me llama sanguijuela y mucho menos esta perra me va a conocer pero de la manera que Isabella Swan sabe con orgullo y voy a hacer que le quede bien claro lo que le voy a decir.

-Tranquilo amor que yo sé que me puedo defender sola-dije con suficiencia al menos para yo creérmelo.

-Tanya que piensas que es lo que sientes por Edward?-

-Obvio que amor, taradita-dijo Tanya con esa voz chillona y horrible que tiene.

-¿Es un capricho?, ¿Es una necesidad?, ¿Es constancia?, ¿Es lealtad?, ¿Es tenacidad?, ¿Es terquedad?, ¿Es intransigencia?, ¿Es obstinación?.

¿Cómo se llama eso que sientes, y no se va ni con el tiempo?, ¿Es amor?, ¿Es una manía?, ¿Es ceguera?, ¿Qué es? ... ¿O es obsesión?

-Mira Tanya para que te quede fácil entender:

_Es muy fácil confundir amor con obsesión, pero no son lo mismo. El amor está en todo el cuerpo, la obsesión solo está en tu cabeza. _

_Te encierra en tu burbuja, te aísla, te adormece.__  
__Cuando no hay amor aparece la obsesión, para aturdirnos, para hacernos creer que sentimos algo cuando en realidad no sentimos nada, porque estamos vacíos, vacíos de amor.__  
__El amor saca lo mejor de uno, y la obsesión lo peor.__  
__A veces podemos parecer valientes, arriesgados, y en realidad lo que nos empuja es estar ciegos, obsesionados.__  
__Por la obsesión se puede hacer cualquier cosa, se puede lastimar tanto…__  
__Porque la obsesión al fin y al cabo es un medio para llegar a ningún lado, o para llegar demasiado lejos.__  
__Trampas en nuestra cabeza, y ahí vamos inocentes entregando nuestro cuerpo, creyendo que ese camino nos llevará hacia el amor justificando los medios por ese fin. Y en nombre del amor, matamos al amor.__  
__Por eso las obsesiones son tan peligrosas, porque es un lugar del que nunca se vuelve._

-Entonces con todo esto que te dije que sientes OBSESION O AMOR Tanya?

-UHHH te odio Isabella te odio- y así se fue hecha un furia total y yo en mi interior me siento realizada…

-BRAVO, MUYH BIEN BELLA, ESA ERA, LE PUSISTE LOS PUNTOS A LA PERRA ESA, BELLY ERES UNA DIOSA TOTAL….-y yo seguía perdida todos mis amigos me decían cosas así, no me había dado cuenta cuando habían llegado tantas a ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi amor no sabía que podías defenderte también-me dijo Edward con su maravillosa sonrisa.

-Mi vida es que te falta conocer a Isabella Swan con garras...

-Amor ya que estamos en esto yo para ti soy una obsesión o amor?

-Tú qué crees mi vida?-le dije y le di un beso que le demostrara todo lo que yo sentía por él desde que lo conocí.

-Creo que ya me quedo claro-dijo con la cara más hermosa que podía hacer.

-Mi vida y siempre ten en cuenta que yo me puedo hacer la santita todo lo que quiera pero cuando es defender a mi hombre puedo mostrar las garras… TE AMO-


End file.
